saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Gaiden Memoirs part 3
Dragon King of the Western Ocean, Goujun 西海竜王敖潤 He is the sole person responsible for Heaven’s Western Army, Tenpou and Kenren’s superior officer. He’s strict about discipline, as an army officer should be, and undoubtedly takes Heaven’s orders as absolute. He discards excess items and is very punctual. He values Tenpou highly, and from early on he rescued Goku and the others, who had begun to associate with Tenpou at some point, from danger. He got caught up in the four’s rebellion, and even though he didn’t understand their thinking, he saw their paths with his own eyes. He has two horns growing from his silver hair. Scales dot his porcelain skin, and his eyes are red and gold. His strange appearance is closer to that of a youkai than a god. Profile ・ Height: About 180 cm 11in. ・ Hobby: Work ・ Favorite Food: Boiled spinach salad ・ Least Favorite Food: Hot foods (he doesn’t show it, but he doesn’t like them) ・ Special Skill: Shogi (but it isn’t really a hobby) ・ Concerns: His appearance, upkeep of his skin (it’s difficult) ・ Occupation & Post: Heaven’s Western Army Management (responsible for all of the Western Army) ・ What he looks for in a woman: A serious and coolheaded woman ・ Favorite Color: Silver Message ・ His coolheadedness is amazing (Gunma Prefecture, MA-san) ・ I like how he’s so serious and can’t like Ken-nii. He’s always the superior officer, the military man… but I also love the Goujun who shows a little emotion thanks to the four. (Ehime Prefecture, SM-san) ・ He’s super serious and honest. He seriously takes care of his subordinates. (Aoba-san) Li Touten　李塔天 Nataku’s father. Truthfully, he created Nataku as a tool to promote himself. Originally his family held a high rank in Heaven, but due to certain reasons they fell from favor. He’s been working in the Heavenly Palace as a hired hand ever since, all the while being despised. He contrived a comeback by crowning Nataku the War Prince, but he had to get rid of Goku, who was also a candidate for War Prince. For some reason he’s got funky dredded hair, and he may or may not hold a grudge against Goku for calling him a ‘Poo Head’. Kanzeon Bosatsu　観世音菩薩 One of the five great Bodhisattvas who live in Heaven, the Buddha who administers mercy and compassion. However, she is a vulgar, hermaphroditic, boob-flashing, sexy Bodhisattva. She has enough natural strength to beat down Seiten Taisei Goku, but normally she’s easy-going and does what she wants. Message ・ I’ve always liked her, but watching her at the end made me like her more. She made me realize how hard watching over someone can be, and how one needs strength to do so. (Saitama Prefecture, TN-san) ・ In the last chapter, the scene where she holds Goku was so moving I didn’t know if I would be able to stop crying. She’s broad-minded, and I like her too. She watches over everyone from beginning to end, or in other words, takes on the hardest role of all. (Saitama Prefecture, Koneko-san) ・ I like her self-righteousness. That laugh… it’s the best. (Fukushima Prefecture, Haru-san) ・ I thought she was a thoughtless person (laughs), but then I realized she actually thinks about a lot of things… and I grew to like her. (Rika-san) ・ I’ve been a fan ever since I wondered what the Bodhisattva’s hobbies were (laughs). (Shihotarou-san) ・ Of course the main four are interesting, but the Bodhisattva has got to be the most flavorful! When Goku went crazy and the four earnestly began their rebellion, and she appeared on scene and told Konzen, “Don’t regret,” the Bodhisattva-sama’s strength and smile pierced my heart!! (Tatsuki-san) ・ She’s super cool, and my tears wouldn’t stop at the Bodhisattva’s last kindness……! (Riko-san) ・ I wailed at the Bodhisattva-sama’s last compassion! I really admire her, holding Goku close and saying thanks!! (Tokudoku-san) Jiroushin　二郎神 Kanzeon Bosatsu’s assistant. He’s always plagued by ulcers. Most likely younger than he appears, but he’s a worry-wart of an old man. His hobby is building ships in bottles. Message ・ He’s tasty. He’s the best! These two make it “Saiyuki Gaiden.” I want to make a ship in a bottle with him. (Kanagawa Prefecture, KY-san) ・ I like how Kanzeon Bosatsu toys about with him. (Mokichi-san) ・ I love Jiroushin-sama, who supports Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama from the shadows, who tries really hard but is never rewarded (sparkle). I fell in love with him even more at the end…!! He’s a good person (god)…!! (Ogino-san) Category:Saiyuki Gaiden